


It Wasn’t Your Fault

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: Nick learns something about Bishop’s past.





	It Wasn’t Your Fault

Nick, Tim and Ellie were in front of the plasma.  
'Let's start from the beginning' Bishop suggested.  
'Ok. Alexandra Brown, 36, married. She died 3 days ago' Tim said.  
'I still believe the husband is involved' she said.  
'Tom Brown, 38'.  
His photo appeared on the plasma.  
'I don't know, Bishop. There aren't evidences' Nick said.  
'I don't like that man. He didn't say us he cheated on her. We discovered it.'  
'This not says he's guilty.'  
'Yeah but he didn't love her. He had already made her suffer'  
'Well, we-we didn't know the whole story' Nick noticed.  
'What-what do you mean by the whole story?'  
'That we don't know why he cheated on her.'  
'Because is a bastard, Nick' she stated, turning towards him.  
'Maybe she didn't love him too. Maybe she did something. Maybe he was stuck in a marriage that didn't make him happy'.  
She shook her head, then she grabbed some files on her desk.  
'I go to Sloane. See if she has something'. Then she quickly went upstairs.  
Torres waited she turned the corner after the stairs.  
'McGee' 'Yes?'  
'Did I say anything wrong?'  
'Yes, if you think that Bishop's ex-husband cheated on her.'  
'What?!'  
'Yeah, he-he had an affair.'  
'Damn it. I-I didn't know that'.  
He glanced upstairs, trying to imagine how she suffered.  
'Yeah it-it was hard to her' Tim stated.  
'Bastard'.  
'Well, now you know that. In the future, avoid to make some jokes or comments about the argument'  
'Yes, yes sure'.

During the rest of the day, Nick continued to think about it. Now he looked at her in a different way.

When Gibbs sent them home, Nick glanced at Ellie, and he waited till there were only the two of them.  
He got close to her desk.  
'Bishop'.  
She raised her head up. 'Yeah?'  
'Sorry for what I said before.'  
'What did you say before?' 'That thing about the marriage. I'm sorry'.  
She slowly nodded. 'Have you talked with McGee, haven't you?'  
'Yes, and I had no idea of what happened. So I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It wasn't my intention'.  
'Thanks Nick, I know that'.  
She organized her stuff, thinking the conversation had ended.  
But he turned around her desk: now he was next to her.  
'You know I-I don't get it' he stated.  
'What?'  
'Why he cheated on you. It doesn't make sense.'  
'A lot of my marriage didn't make sense, Nick.'  
'You were right, before. Brown is a bastard. And your ex-husband is too.'  
'Well, you don't know the whole story.'  
'But I know you. You surely didn't deserve it.'  
'Thanks Nick. That's nice. - she sighed - Maybe I did something wrong, I don't know.'  
'Hey, don't say that. It wasn't your fault'.  
She stood up, smiling to him.  
'Hey, Bishop. Did you get it?' Yes... I think.'  
'Don't think it. Know it'.  
Saying that, he got close to her.  
Now only a few inches were between them. She quickly glanced at his lips.  
'Bishop. You-you're amazing.'  
'Nick?' she shyly whispered.  
'Yes?'  
'Can you hug me?' 'Of course'.  
He surrounded her in his arms, and she leaned her head onto his chest, feeling his thin t-shirt on her cheek.  
They stayed in that way for a while, then she raised her head up.  
Now she was directly looking at him. And he looked at her too, observing her hazel eyes.  
He wanted to protect her.  
She got close to him, and he noticed it. He got close too.  
She took courage and she kissed him. He kissed her too. He liked that.  
He held her on the waist, and she leaned her hands onto his chest.  
After a few seconds they looked at each other, and she smiled.  
'What?' he kindly asked. 'I like this' she stated.  
'You mean you like us?' 'Yes'.


End file.
